The use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in place of conventional incandescent and fluorescent lighting in consumer lighting applications has a number of advantages. LEDs tend to be less expensive and longer lasting than the conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps. Further, conventional LEDs can output more light per watt of electricity than incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
However, the use of LEDs presents a problem. Because LEDs are biased semiconductors that only pass electricity in a single direction, and because LEDs only provide light when current passes through them, LEDs do not work properly when connected to a standard electrical power source, such as conventional 120V 60 Hz alternating current (AC), which is the power that is commonly used in residential construction throughout the United States.
Accordingly, when an AC source is used to power LEDs, additional circuitry is required to convert the AC source into direct current (DC), or a close approximation thereof, to provide power to the LEDs. This circuitry tends to be large and unwieldy, and can add size to a light fixture that employs LEDs. The space the driver circuitry requires causes problems when the LED is to be used in a very confined space, such as a conventional single-gang junction box. Indeed, conventional solutions for placing AC powered LED lights in junction boxes typically require large driver circuits to be installed in the wall or in empty neighboring junction boxes.
Both conventional solutions are undesirable. If an LED driver is placed in a second junction box (or in a double or triple-gang junction box), the driver wastes space that could be used by another outlet or switch. If the driver is installed in the wall, additional time, effort, and expense is required to install the light.
A further problem is presented by LEDs and the size of their accompanying drivers. Because of the space the driver circuitry requires, there is generally no space in the junction box for additional components such as switches. Thus, conventional LED lighting solutions do not include a self contained LED light and integrated switch unit. Such a unit, which would allow an individual to control the LED light directly from the light's location, rather than from a remote wall switch in another part of the building, can be very useful when only a small amount of light is desired and/or that light is desired for a short period of time. This need is especially acute in healthcare scenarios where healthcare professionals must constantly check on their patients at night—which generally requires reading and writing—without disturbing the patient.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an LED light that includes a driver circuit that is configured to fit within a single-gang junction box. A further need exists in the art for an LED nightlight having an integrated switch. Yet a further need exists in the art for the integrated switch to be illuminated so that it can be more easily located by individuals who require the use of the light.